


Breaking and Entering

by babygirlnae



Series: What if [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirlnae/pseuds/babygirlnae
Summary: What if his 'you want it?' had a double meaning? What if he hadn't asked her to leave?
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: What if [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593418
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> im new to this but I hope you enjoy!

Their whole conversation he had been coming closer and closer to Beth to the point of she didn't hear anything that was coming out of his mouth. Then he said three little words, but those words had a double meaning behind it, at least to her. The low, sexy drawl he always uses when he's with her. The tone that makes her panties wet. When he says these words he is so close to her she can feel his minty breath on her lips. 

"You want it?" He asks her, his eyes trained in on her baby blues. He can see the desire for him in them, he's sure that she can see his for her in his own.He can see her answer just by looking in her eyes. He lifts his pinky and brushes her bang out her face. A smirk gracing his lips, when her eyes flutter shut at his touch and he can hear her breath getting caught in her throat. 

Her eyes pop back open a second later, staring up into his again, and she steps closer to him, wanting him to be the one to kiss her first. She lets her eyes scan his facial features, her eyes zoning in on his pink tongue that flicked out to lick his lips. His finger cups her chin gently, tilting her head back and he leans down finally pressing his lips to hers. 

It started off slow, finding their rhythm while getting lost in each other. Doing something they both said they wouldn't do again, but it was inevitable. He knows that as much as she does. They can't stay away from each other, as different as they are, they are also one in the same. He growls walking her backwards to the wall behind them. He scoops her up by her thighs, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist. 

She has never really been the up against the wall kind of girl. Dean had always tried that but he wasn't strong enough so she was always worried about being dropped, but with Rio? His arms are sturdy under her, her thighs placed on his forearms, his hands massaging and gripping her ass. She wasn't sure if he was pulling her closer to him or if she was pulling him closer to her, but it felt like they could never be close enough. His lips left hers only to meet with her neck, kissing and biting his way down to her chest. 

He heard his name roll off her lips in a moan at his hands and his lips, and he couldn't control the smirk that spread across his lips. He hates that he wants her so bad, he hates that although all he wants it to just be sex, it isn't. To him it feels like they are overdressed. With one arm still under her the other moves to unbutton her dress. She removes her arms from his neck, to shove off her jacket and help with the removal of her dress leaving her in her bra and panties. She then shoves off his jacket, he puts her down so they can undress him and as soon as he's left in his boxer briefs, they stop and look over each other. 

His lip tucks between his teeth as his eyes scan over her half dressed body, her tits spilling out the cups of her lace bra with a flat stomach and matching lace panties in his favorite color, blue. His eyes slide back up to hers and notice hers are focused on a certain body part, the only part of him that's covered. He smirks waiting patiently for here eyes to slide back up to his eyes. He walks to her and she stays still her chest rising and falling, anticipating his next move. 

He cups her cheek before letting his hand slide down her face, her neck, gave her boob a gentle squeeze before sliding to her waist and wrapping around it to her back. His other hand joins his journey of setting her tits free. He loves her tits and he wants his mouth on him, sure he can make her come by just playing with her boobs. Make her scream his name by just nipple play with how sensitive she is. He blames that on her dumbass husband, ex husband? he doesn't know nor care, he obviously ain't been pleasing her right counting she's so backed up and he sure doesn't mind giving her a fill when she needs it. He just wishes he didn't feel the way he felt about her, but thats thoughts for another time. 

Once freed, he kisses her lips, sliding his tongue in her mouth allowing them to tangle with each other as he walks her backwards to his bedroom, not stopping until her knees hit his bed and she falls back on it. He smirks down at her before crawling on top of her, reconnecting their lips. Anther thing that confuses him, he never had a thing for kissing, especially when it was supposed to be just sex, but with her he can't get enough of her lips. He then kisses down her neck, leaving hickies in his path because why not? He massages her boobs, she had enough to fill both his hands and that made a guttural groan escape his mouth. 

Beth lays there moaning and panting, writhing in pleasure feeling her panties soaked with her juices, because of him. Rio gets her like this and has been the only one to get her like this. Has been the only one to touch her like this in years. Nobody turns her on like he does and that scares her. Because as dangerous as he is, she feels safe in his arms He may not trust him with some things but she trusts him with her body, he knows exactly what to do in this department. They have only screwed twice but he knows her body better than Dean ever had in their 20 years of marriage. She gasps loudly feeling his lips take a nipple in his mouth, the other being tugged by his fingers. He bites, sucks, kisses and pulls on her nipple in his mouth. Moaning his appreciation for them, as she clutches his head keeping his head on her chest her hips grinding up against him and his hand that wasn't on her boob pinned her hips down, making her just take his mouth on her breasts. In minutes she's coming. 

"Fu- Rio!" She screams feeling her legs stiffen before they shake as she comes in her panties. He chuckles slipping a hand in her panties finding her clit rubbing it in small circles. 

"Hmm, you so fucking wet," Rio whispers his eyes trained on hers as he kisses down her stomach. Her eyes flutter open and watch as he grips her panties and literally rip them off of her. "Lemme clean you up."

With that his mouth covers her center, a hand immediately flies to the back of his head, his tongue licking up all of juices up, before flicking it rapidly over her clit just so more of her sills out for his tongue to catch, also to hear her whine his name, silently begging for more, for him to make her come again. He smirks his free hand sliding up her body to her neck, forcing her to look at him. He wanted her to see who was making her feel this way because they both knew that nobody could make her feel the way he does. Sliding his two fingers in her, he curves them up to hit her spot and she gasps, losing her breath. 

"Please," She whispers looking at him begging for what? She doesn't know if it's for him to make her come or if it's for him to fuck her hard like he usually does. "Rio, please."

He speeds up his pace and she comes on his tongue and his eyes close as he laps all her juices up again his hands now holding her thighs apart as he french kisses her pussy. She grabs at his back, moaning as her juices squirt out onto his face but he doesn't pull away he just moans and moans as he laps up everything she gives. He loves how good she tastes and how much she gives him when he eats her. 

"You taste so good mama," He groans as he licks his lips hovering over her again. "Take my underwear off."

She can't help but comply, anxious, she wants him so bad, she can't say it with her mouth but he knows how much she wants him by the look in her eyes. She yanks them down, as much as she can with her hands before using her feet to kick them all the way down and off his feet. Her small hand wraps around him, stroking up and down slowly. He is rock hard, eyes closed his jaw gone slack as he pants his hips bucking up into her hand as his tip finds her hole and he thrusts inside her in all one motion. 

"Fuck mama, how do you feel so good?" He growls his hand hike her thigh up around his hip as he thrusts into her hard and fast. Her nails dig in his back making him hiss but he loves her slight aggression she has when she is in bed with him. 

One thing she's noticed is he's very vocal in bed but she loves it, when he whispers in her ear how good she feels or what he wants to do to her. It isn't too much but just enough and it makes her come so much harder every time with his slight accent in her ear. She can't control how many times she calls out his name, or how she moans loudly in response to some of the things he says to her. She hates how much she loves screwing him. She hates how when he isn't there she imagines him as she gets herself off. But she can't seem to be able to tell him no. 

"Come on my cock, ma," He moans into her ear feeling her walls squeeze around him forcing him to slow down some as she does. 

She comes around him harder than she ever has before, and she wants to make him come so she flips them over and plants her hands on his chest, bouncing on him faster and harder then she ever has. She rides him looking down at him with her mouth slightly agape, his hands squeezing her ass tightly in his hands making her moan. 

He grits his teeth feeling him about to come in her, "Fuck mami, I'm gonna come, you want it?"

The question comes again but this time she answers his question, for all of his meanings. 

"Yes," She moans in response and they come together. She moans once more as her legs shake as she lifts off of him plopping beside him. "I'm sorry."

"For?" He asks staring at the ceiling, her yes ringing in his head. 

"The way I.. gave you your money and kicked you out, I just..." She trails off before continuing. "That was supposed to be the last time I saw you.. because Dean threatened me with the kids. I.. I don't know if that hurt you but it hurt me, because you aren't just.."

"It's okay," Rio told her finally looking at her rolling onto his side, his hand brushing the hair out of her face. "I understand."

"You don't," She pinches her eyes closed trying to force the tears to go away. "I'm not supposed to be here, I'm risking everything by being here and yet I can't stay away from you. I don't want to."

"What do you want, Elizabeth?" He asks his hand now stroking her cheek. 

"I want to be happy, to be free, and I don't feel like that unless I'm with you," She whispers scared of what he's going to say but he doesn't say anything he just pulls her into his chest. 

Rio sighs staring at the ceiling, he feels the same way but he can't say it aloud. While a whole bunch of what if's ran through both of their minds.


End file.
